Making The Summertime Easier
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: Slash][RLSB][OneShot][Imperfect Drabble][MWPP Era] What the picture of Muggle girls in clad bikinis in Sirius' room really was... R&R!


_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter.

"Come on Remus, just this one!" Sirius wailed persistently. Remus shook his head.

"No,_ Padfoot_. There are a number of things I will do for you but this is not one of them–" The tawny-haired boy said firmly. Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Please? It'll make my mother so mad."

"Why is that a good thing?" Remus asked, wriggling out of his boyfriend's grip.

"Because it's nice to see her mad. Being a disgrace to the family is… well, fun. Regulus isn't doing a good job as it, and somebody needs to make my parents mad from time to time…" Sirius sat down on his bed with a smirk.

"You're too smug for your own good, Padfoot." Remus said fondly, not bothering to suppress his smile.

"So will you do it?" The black-haired boy's face lit up completely.

Remus contemplated. "Uh… still no."

Sirius groaned, jumping off of his bed. He took both of Remus' hands in his own. "Oh, please, Moony, so I can remember you when thinks get rough at home." He curled a hand around Remus' hair, and then gently kissing him.

"Are you bribing me, Sirius?" Remus asked smartly, pushing the boy to arms length. Sirius flushed but shook his head.

"Of course not." He murmured, but decided to swoop down and kiss his boyfriend's neck anyway.

"You still are." Remus said, but not making any movement to push him away.

"And _you're_ falling for it." Sirius said with a grin, letting his fingers linger on a button of Remus' shirt.

"I… _fine_." The werewolf groaned. Sirius squealed in delight.

"You won't regret this, Moony!" He said, prancing to his trunk to extract something.

"I already am."

Sirius only laughed, burying around furiously in his trunk.

"Honestly, Sirius. Just promise me you won't go showing those pictures to everyone in the school." Remus asked, slightly worriedly.

"Aww, spoil all the fun. Everybody could have known what a beautiful werewolf I have." Sirius said affectionally.

Remus wrinkled his nose, leaning against the bedpost. "Emphasis on the _werewolf_ part." He muttered dryly.

"Don't worry. Only me, you, perhaps Prongs and Peter, and my family will be seeing these." Sirius promised.

"Well, what do I get from you for doing this horrid thing?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius swept over to his boyfriend and pressed him firmly against the bedpost before kissing him ferociously. "That," he said with a smile. "But longer."

Remus smiled, and the only sounds after that were the clicking of Sirius' camera.

---

One month later at Grimmauld Place, summertime…

"SIRIUS BLACK!" His mother shrieked indignantly.

Sirius had been waiting for that. With a satisfied smirk, he got off of the couch and floated up the stairs, "Yes, Mother…?" In an untroubled and sickeningly sweet voice.

"GET UP HERE THIS INSTANCE."

Sirius smugly walked up the stairs as slowly as he could, ignoring the snicker from Regulus's room as Mrs. Black screeched for her son again.

She was in his room, staring horrifyingly at something on the wall.

"Permanent sticking charms! You are destroying this house, boy!" Mrs. Black accused Sirius, narrowing her eyes at him. "What is the meaning of this?!" She tried to tug off a picture from the wall, unsuccessfully.

Sirius smiled at the picture fondly, a dazed look going over his eyes.

"Makes you melt, doesn't it?" He said with a grin, and his mother outrageously pointed a shaking finger at the photograph.

"Pictures of _Muggle filth_ – clad in bikinis – what is this all about?" She demanded furiously.

Sirius beamed at the photograph of Remus in female swimwear, licking his lips hungrily. "Yup, that's how I like them." He said, throwing his mother a toothy grin.

"Take it down!" His mother ordered cantankerously.

"Sorry, I can't. And frankly, I don't want to. It's just so… yummy, isn't it?" He gazed at the picture, transfixed.

"Sirius Orion Black! _Take it down!_"

Sirius shrugged. "I can't. My friend taught me a really complicated sticking charm that you can't remove. Looks like you'll be stuck staring at this picture forever… great, isn't it?"

In a huff, Mrs. Black stomped down the stairs, muttering under her breath about filth and disgraces. Sirius closed his door, laughing wildly, as he smiled at the picture of Remus on the wall.

"Well done, Moony," He told the picture. "You've certainly made the summer easier."

---

"So did your mother find the picture?" Remus asked Sirius at King's Cross with a peck on the cheek. Sirius smiled at him.

"I made sure she did." He pulled his boyfriend back to him, kissing him soundly.

"What happened?" Remus inquired, smiling slyly. Sirius dragged his trunk up the steps to the train.

"She loved it." He said with a grin. Remus laughed.

"Of course she did. What did she say?"

"She thought you were a Muggle girl. And as angry as she was – I was sure that she was swooning over you." Sirius said, nudging knee with his leg.

"At least I was helpful somehow."

"You definitely were. None of my family ever entered my room again that summer, _and_ I got to see your sexy face all season long." He kissed Remus softly.

"How nice. You didn't make multiple prints, did you?"

"Of course I did. Just in case I lost mine…" Sirius said slyly.


End file.
